


The clock and the escape

by Rinaling



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can't think of any more tags-, Prison, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinaling/pseuds/Rinaling
Summary: No one visited him anymore, and he was sick of eating raw potatoes.Speaking of potatoes- he grinned, ears picking up the far off sound of an explosion. Right on time, Bacon Boy.Or, Techno breaking a homeless man out of prison.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 366





	1. Dream's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so i speedran this at 2 am and it took me an hour to write. My friend read it and told me it was good so now you can read it too. 
> 
> Also this probably makes 0 sense because this is kinda old and the way i imagined the prison is different to how it actually is-
> 
> and i completely hate the title but couldn't think of anything better

He hated the clock. The ticking dug its way into his head, consuming any thought he tried to have. And it always came back. No matter how many times he threw it in the lava, or crushed it beneath his feet, it always came back. It mocked him. All it did was show him how long he’d been trapped. Thrown away. Left to rot. He knows he did some bad things, but did he really deserve this? They could have at least given him a bed. The clock hung on the wall, put on more securely after every time he disposed of it, and his fingers hurt from ripping it off. That was another thing. No one really cared enough to check if he was hurt. He had thrown himself into the lava a few times, when the ticking combined with his thoughts became too loud. The physical pain was more bearable, the few seconds of agony a blissful escape from his mind. He knew they all got the message, that he had died, but they never came. The only interaction he got was when Sam replaced his clock, and even then, the creeper hybrid avoided his gaze and ignored his attempts of conversation, He tried not to be too hurt by it. He had thought about naming the clock, odd as it sounds, but he had always named the things he had, and this was no different, even if the object was the center of his anger.

Was he really that pathetic? So much so to hold such a deep hatred for an inanimate object? He supposes so. What else was he supposed to do in his obsidian hell? 

No one visited anymore, and he was sick of eating raw potatoes. 

Speaking of potatoes...he grinned, ears picking up the far off sound of an explosion. Right on time, Bacon Boy.

He stood, bones cracking from disuse. Moving to the lectern, he peered at the pages, the tally marks from his days in his cell marked neatly across them.

He felt a vibration in his hoodie pocket, and his grin expanded, knowing it was the first death message of many. They could take away his items, but not his communicator. He pulled it out, the message sparking a slimmer of surprise through him.

_Awesamdude was slain by Technoblade_

Had he really gotten all that way without killing anyone? Though, he muses, nothing is impossible with the Blood God. Another far off explosion made him realize that it wasn’t just one person coming for him, but two. He had a sneaking suspicion of who it was. The notion made him happy, that at least two people cared. 

A succession of vibrations had him looking down with even more surprise than before.

_Tommyinnit was slain by Technoblade_

_Tubbo_ was slain by Technoblade_

_ItsFundy was slain by Technoblade_

_Quackity was slain by Ph1LzA_

_Sapnap was slain by Technoblade_

_Punz was slain by Technoblade_

Quite the showout. Of course they’d only show up to keep him locked in here. But no prison could keep him in forever. 

A much closer explosion had him moving to his chest, quickly opening it and rummaging through it to find what he was looking for. A netherite axe, hidden under a large number of books. He silently thanked Bad, feeling confident with the familiar weight of the weapon in his hand. It wasn’t Nightmare, but it’d have to do. He barked out an audible laugh at the irony of the situation everyone was about to be placed in. If someone had cared enough to visit, they would have found it. But no one did, and that’d be their downfall. 

The next explosion had him stumbling, the ground and walls shaking with the intensity of it. Tnt, his old friend. Another vibration.

_Awesamedude was slain by Technoblade_

Dream quirked an eyebrow. _Blood God really is going on a rampage. Voices must be having a field day._ He flexed his fingers, scrunching his nose at the dried blood on them. He’d have to ask Phil for a healing pot when they got home. And then he’d take a very long nap on an actual bed. He could practically feel the soft wool beneath his fingers. 

He steeled himself as another explosion had his room shaking. They were close. He sat down, tossing his axe between his hands. 

The explosion into his cell was sudden, and his eyes screwed themselves shut, hands letting go of the axe to cover his ears. No matter how many times he’d hear the sound of explosives, he would never get used to it. 

He opened his eyes as the dust settled, eyes immediately landing on the person in front of him. His mask had broken long ago, when they first threw him in here, and emerald green eyes met ruby red ones.

“Two weeks, Bacon? I expected better.” He grinned at his rival, savoring the annoyed look on his face.

“Says the one who got himself stuck in a cell. I’d say you’re the one slacking, Smiley.” The piglin hybrid sniped back, offering a hand to the other. 

Dream took it, and looked up, squinting at the light pouring in from the hole. It’d been a while since he’d seen the light of day. It was nice. There was a flapping of wings before Phil appeared on the edge of the hole, touching down gracefully.

“Hey Phil!” He greeted the other, waving a hand.

“Hey mate.” Phil grinned back at him. “Ready when you are.”

Techno poked his shoulder, handing him his axe and an enderpearl. “Thanks Techno. You have my spare-”

“Mask? Yeah, here.” The pinkette handed him a porcelain mask similar to his old one. The remains of his previous protection was in pieces in his hoodie pocket.

It wasn’t the same, of course, and had a frown instead of a smile. The only reason he still had it to begin with was because it was the first mask he had made. He felt confidence course through his veins as he clasped it on. 

He hefted his axe over one shoulder, gripping the glassy orb tighter. “One more thing.” He moved to the wall, pocketing the pearl and reaching a hand up to yank the clock off the wall. It fell to the ground with a thunk. He raised a foot, and glared at the wretched item, grinning madly as he crushed it under his boot, reveling in the sound of it cracking to pieces. It wouldn’t be coming back this time. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Phil nodded and took off, veering to the side with a laugh as an arrow whizzed by his head. He shook his head, meeting Techno’s amused gaze. 

“There’s bound to be a battalion of nerds to cut down.” Techno warned, glancing down at his bloody Orphan Obliterator.

“Good,” He flexed his hand, raising the pearl. “I was getting bored.” He threw it out of the hole, steeling himself for impact. 

The grass was soft under his shoes, a foreign feeling he didn’t know he missed so badly. Techno landed next to him with a soft thump. He didn’t realize he was shaking until a hand reached out to steady him, concerned eyes meeting his own.

“M’fine. Just been a while.” He reassured the other, patting the pinkettes arm. Techno opened his mouth to speak, before he was cut off by a shout from behind them.

“There they are!”

The pair turned, watching as half the SMP came running towards them.

“Dream!”

Techno readied himself, adopting a fighting stance, and Dream grinned once again, brandishing his axe.

_This was going to be fun._


	2. Techno's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A scream cut through the air, and it shouldn’t have been any different to him, should’ve been just another person falling to the hands of his ally. But it wasn’t. He knew that scream, had heard it many times before, when the other got too cocky, danced too close to death. He whipped around, watching in horror as his friend fell to the ground._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright y'all wanted Techno's POV so here it is, plus a bit of what happened after Dre's
> 
> Also this isn't beta read or checked so it might have errors

Techno honestly didn’t know why he put himself in these situations. He befriends a green homeless man and now has to rescue him from a prison with help from his winged father figure. This is why he doesn’t have friends. The voices were of no help either, like usual.

_Prison Rescue! Dadza? Homeless green man. Wait what’s happening? Death!! Yeah Death! Kill whoever hurt the green man! Isn’t Philza technically a green man too? Shut up :D_

He doesn’t know if he hates them more when they demand blood and chaos, or when they act like literal children.

_Hey! :(_

For now, he chose to ignore them, knowing their insatiable lust for blood would soon be quelled. He picked up another strength pot as the brewing stand bubbled, packing it away with the others. He was ready to go.

Phil joined him in the main room, looking more p*ssed off then he’d seen the other in a while. He supposes it makes sense. His friend had gotten just as close as Techno was to the other, despite his earlier promise not to. 

_Dadza pog! Aww phil’s a softie!_

“Ready to go Techno?” He asked, resting a hand on the hilt of his sword clipped to his belt. 

“Yup. Let’s go rescue the homeless man.” 

The walk to the prison wasn’t long, or difficult. It would have been calming, if not for the circumstances in which they were travelling. How many times had he gone after his rival? Saved him from the stupidly perilous situations he got into?

_Isn’t this time number 23? 24, actually!_

Well then. 24 times that he saved the green man’s sorry behind. It gets annoying, tiring, even, having to help the other, but he knows he’d do it a hundred times over. He owes it to the other, for what happened all those years ago. The voices go quiet as the memory bubbles to the surface.

_Blood. Blood there was so much blood. It covered his hands, the ground, he could taste it. It wasn’t enough. Was never enough. He had to do more, had to end more, needed to quiet his mind. He couldn’t stop. Didn’t know if he wanted to. He’d tear himself apart for a moment of peace. The sword was heavy in his hands, the blood dripping onto red grass._

_And then there was Dream. His enemy, his rival. He was in front of the other and whispering, quiet words and reassurances, taking the sword from his hand and pulling him away, far away from the bodies, from the blood. But the blood was everywhere. He couldn’t escape it. He was doomed to it, tied to it. The voices were screaming._

**BLOODFORTHEBLOODGODNOGOBACKBLOODMOREBLOODKILLTHEM**

_He was pulled into a body abruptly, face buried in a chest. He didn’t know his hands were shaking until a pair gripped them, bringing them to the face of his rival, reaching them behind the other’s head to unclasp the mask, porcelain revealing a scarred face, green eyes filled with concern and affection._

_The voices were quiet._

The least he could do was break him out of a prison of his own creation. 

As the pair approached the portal to the SMP, Techno pulled out the strength potion. They had come up with a plan before getting to the prison. Phil would take care of the heavy explosives, blasting the obsidian again and again until it broke under the pressure, while Techno fought off anyone who tried to stop them. It wasn’t ideal, as obsidian was annoyingly, incredibly blast resistant, but it was the best plan to get them out as unscathed as possible. They got close to the prison surprisingly undetected, Phil carrying Techno up onto the roof. The winged man pulled out the explosives, placing them carefully before pulling out a redstone torch.

“Ready?”

Techno could only grin. Phil threw the torch, stepping back as the blast shook the ground. 

The reaction was immediate. A crack lined the explosion spot, and Phil went to work placing more. Techno moved to the edge of the roof at the sound of a shout, and met the gaze of a furious creeper hybrid. Sam, was it?

He waved, sighing as the other equipped his armour and pulled out a sword and pearl. He tried to be friendly. He backed up, positioning himself in front of Phil, and waited. 

Sam landed on the roof moments later, fury evident in his gaze. Techno raised his sword as another blast went off. 

The other didn’t stand a chance, falling to Techno’s blade in moments. He felt his communicator buzz, and knew that reinforcements were on their way. He turned, and Phil gave him a thumbs up as he lit a piece of tnt, nearly doubling the hole’s size. Another look off the roof’s edge had him sighing dramatically. A group of 6 had gathered at the prison. He noted that Tommy was in the mix, looking just as angry as the others. He pulled out a pearl, and gripped the hilt of his sword tighter. 

“Blood for the Blood God.”

Cries of outrage rang out as he pearled into the midst of his enemies, Tommy the first one to fall to his blade. The voices were screaming, demanding the downfall of the people surrounding him. For the first time in a while, he let himself indulge them. At some point during the fight, he noticed Quackity pearling to the roof, but didn’t worry, knowing the winged man could take the other fine, and was proved right by the vibration of his communicator. 

Soon they all fell, and he was left standing on the bloody grass, items scattered around him. His chest was heaving, ears ringing. But even so, he heard the quiet footfalls behind him and turned, driving his sword once again into the creeper hybrid, meeting his eyes with a snarl. 

He noted that the voices were unusually quiet after the last body fell. They weren’t screaming for more. He wondered if it had something to do with Dream. Another pearl later and he was on the roof again, peering into a hole that was almost into the cell where his ~~friend~~ rival was being held. Phil dropped a final piece of tnt with a laugh, and they watched as it fell, exploding just as it hit the last of the obsidian separating them. He jumped in.

His feet hit the ground as he landed a few feet away from Dream. Said man had his eyes closed, and he waited for the other to recover from the intensity of the blast. His eyes met green ones, and he had to suppress a smile. Now was not the time for friendship. 

“Two weeks, Bacon? I expected better.” 

Scratch that. He’d much rather dispose of him. “Says the one who got himself stuck in a cell. I’d say you’re the one slacking, Smiley.” He offered a hand, grinning to himself as the other took it.

He moved around Dream as the no longer masked man looked up to greet Phil, and grabbed the axe on the ground. He handed them over with a poke, pulling out the spare mask before the other could finish his sentence. Dream seemed to straighten as he clasped it on, and he marched to the wall, ripping off the clock and stomping on it. Techno merely raised an eyebrow. 

“Okay, I’m ready.”

The minute his feet touched solid ground again, he turned to Dream, surprised that the other was shaking, green eyes dilated. He reached out a hand, placing it on the other’s shoulders. Dream’s eyes flickered up to meet his own, and pat the piglin hybrid’s arm.

“M’fine. Just been a while.” 

Techno didn’t miss how his voice shook, and opened his mouth to say something before there was a shout behind him. 

“There they are!” 

The others were back, and they had brought reinforcements. A glance to his side had him grinning. Dream was gripping his axe with white knuckles, controlled fury swimming in his eyes. 

“Don’t hold back, Smiley.”

Dream spared a look at the other before turning back to the advancing crowd, eyes landing on one of his former best friends. “Wasn’t planning on it.”

Everything was going great. The pair were cutting down everyone in their path with ease, items slowly piling up on the bloody ground. It wasn’t a surprise to Techno. After all, how were their enemies supposed to defeat a god? Or two, for that matter? He pulled his sword out of another corpse, cracking his knuckles. This was easier than expected.

He should have known something was wrong when the voices went silent. 

A scream cut through the air, and it shouldn’t have been any different to him, should’ve been just another person falling to the hands of his ally. But it wasn’t. He knew that scream, had heard it many times before, when the other got too cocky, danced too close to death. He whipped around, watching in horror as his friend fell to the ground. 

The battlefield was silent, shock rippling through the crowd. Of course the other had fallen before, he had been put in prison for god’s sake, but he’d never lost so quickly, never been defeated in minutes. 

There was a groan from the masked man, and the field once again descended into chaos. Techno was over the crumpled form in a second, slicing his sword through whoever got too close with a snarl. He was so stupid! If only he’d given the other armour, or at least a shield. 

The voices were back, consuming his mind with their barbed shrieks. 

_Dream!Dream’shurt!SaveHim!KillthebastardsKillthemall!Usetheinvispot!!_

That got his attention. He could use the potion to escape, then bring the idiot home and heal him. For once, the voices were useful.

_Hey! I knew you loved us :D_

He glanced down, noting the position the other was in. It wouldn’t do to step on a hand while they were invisible, and he didn’t want to forget where the other was lying. 

He reached a hand into his pack, pulling out the aforementioned invisibility potion. The others seemed to realize what he was doing a second before he threw the glass, rushing towards him as the glass shattered on the grass. The liquid splashed up, immediately hiding whoever it touched from sight.

It was silent, before the crowd erupted with questions.

“What the hell was that?!”

“Who’s who?!”

“Don’t let them get away!”

“Hey don’t hit me! I’m not them!”

While his enemies turned on each other, Techno carefully removed his armour, and reached down to take the axe from his fallen comrade’s hand. He was vulnerable, too vulnerable, but it was the only way for them to sneak away undetected. 

He crouched, hands moving along the grass before he touched Dream’s bicep. Tuning out the screaming above him, he scooped the masked man up, holding him close to his chest, ignoring the blood seeping into his shirt. He stood quietly, slowly and carefully backing away from the crowd, hoping the man in his arms wouldn’t make a sound at the sudden movements. Luck never was on his side, was it?

A slight whimper, and 20 heads moved in their general direction. He turned and sprinted, willing the potion to have enough duration for them to get far away from the battle. He and Phil had come up with a route of escape, in case things went sour. He’d always appreciate the winged man’s knack for thinking ahead. Veering to the right, he ran deeper into the woods, where they’d built a nether portal separated from the rest. He slowed at the sight of the black rock, squinting as he entered the purple haze. It always made him nauseous going through it, no matter how many times prior he’d done so. 

A burst of hot air hit him as he stepped through, and he looked down to watch himself flicker into view. Dream reappeared a moment later, shifting in his arms. Now that they were away from immediate danger he got a look at the other. The mask was askew, revealing a pale face and eyes scrunched in pain, and the side of his hoodie was drenched in blood. His eyes widened when a pair of green ones met his own. He hadn’t expected the other to be conscious.

“What’s with the face, Bacon? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” The other’s snarkiness was still there, even if his voice was laced with pain.

“You look like you’re about to become one.” Techno deadpanned. 

“Nah, I’m fine. S’just a scratch.”

“You’re literally bleeding out in my arms.” Could this guy ever be serious?

Dream grinned at that. “Not the first time. Plus, I know you’ll take good care of me.”

Techno couldn’t bring himself to disagree. 

The walk back was slow. Dream made small talk with the other, occasionally stifling a noise of pain. 

“Y’know, I’m surprised you’re even awake right now.” Techno said as he ducked away from a ghast’s line of sight.

“I’ve been awake the entire time.” Dream responded.

“You sure looked like it on the battlefield.” Techno muttered, humor lacing his tone.

“I was! I just didn’t look awake because I was being smart! I call it tactical unconsciousness.” The other pouted, indignant.

“Mhm.”

“I’m really fine, can you put me down?” Dream shifted in Techno’s arms.

The hybrid tightened his hold. “Absolutely _not_. You are staying right where you are until we get home, and then you’ll accept whatever healing Phil has for you, and we’re going to rest in bed and so help me god if you try to get up I will strap you to it.”

“Alright alright! Bossy.” 

It was quiet as they approached the portal home, and he looked down to see Dream in a considerably worse condition than before. He had stopped talking in favor of keeping in whimpers, and his eyes were glazed over. Techno bit back a curse, stepping through the haze once again, audibly letting out a string of expletives when he realized it was snowing. Hard.

He shifted Dream in his arms so his face was buried in his chest, away from the snow. He was rewarded with a groan and a bloody hand tightening its grip on his jacket. He moved as fast as his legs could carry him, while trying to keep the body in his arms from jostling. 

_The house! There’s the house!_

He moved faster, bursting through the front door to a surprised Phil. 

“Hey Phil. A little help?”

Two healing potions and a roll of bandages later, and Dream was lying on the couch, making faces at Techno as he got an earful from Phil. 

“Oh my god, Phil! I get it! I shoulda been more careful!” He finally groaned, eyeing the winged man.

“I know you do. But I’ll keep saying it until it’s drilled into that brain of yours.”

“You can try.” Techno muttered. Dream glared at him.

“One of these days you’re going to get hurt, and you won’t be able to recover.” Phil’s tone was worried. He just wanted his boys safe. 

Dream’s mask was gone again, and his face softened at the other’s worry. “I really am sorry, Phil.”

Phil sighed, and patted his head. “I know you are.” He stepped back, and let Techno take his place.

“Techno I swear if you berate me too I’m going to lose it.” 

“I’m not gonna chew you out.” Techno reassured him, grinning at the dramatic relief in his face. “I’m just,” he sighed, looking away and fiddling with his cape. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Dream looked at him, surprised. “You really were worried, huh?”

Techno nodded, still not looking him in the eyes. 

Dream sighed, poking him in the cheek. “Alright you big baby, get on, let’s cuddle.”

Techno sat on the stupidly large couch hesitantly, feeling awkward. 

Dream only sighed again, reaching up to grab his cape and yank him down. Techno made a noise as he was shoved into the cushions, and a face buried itself in his chest. He looked down, smiling at the mop of dirty blonde hair. 

“Havin fun there, Smiley?” 

“Shut up,” Came the muffled reply. “M’tired.”

Techno could only laugh quietly, carding his fingers through the other’s hair. 

Things were going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love their dynamic

**Author's Note:**

> Might write it from Techno's POV and add what happens next because this is kinda open ended


End file.
